Mirada
by Gihurleiy
Summary: "Antes era tu mirada contra la mia ahora es tu mirada con la mia"-Draco Malfoy


Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling

Ojos grises:** _En tus ojos se ve el humo de los incendios que enciende la pasión de tu corazón. _**

Ojos marrones: **_Me encanta ver en tus ojos otoñales el reflejo del fuego de mi pasión._**

"Traducir tu mirada"

¿Acaso seria verdad? Ella le había terminado al pero ¿por qué? Que yo supiera los a los dos se les encontraba muy felices juntos ¿Por cuál sería el motivo de sus separación? ¿Alguna infidelidad por parte de alguno? Me gustaría saber e ir a preguntarle pero ¿Cómo? Acaso solo paso algún día por ella y le pregunto ¿Se puede saber por qué terminaste con el Weasley? Parecía muy fácil decirlo de ese modo, pero hacerlo, eso era extremadamente inesperado no solo para ella sino también para mí. Ya lo había aceptado hace un par de meses él y ella eran felices juntos y yo Draco Malfoy ni con todo el dinero del mundo que tenga, nunca lograre tenerla, ya me había hecho la idea de estar solo siempre en la vida, sin ella. Pero bueno me di cuenta muy tarde, fue en parte mi culpa.

Theo acaba de venir a nuestra habitación diciéndome el nuevo chisme que Pansy le había contado, yo solo le respondí que no me importaba en lo absoluto y que no tenía ni la mas mínima relación que me estuviera contando eso, el pareció incomodarse por mi comentario, cosa que note, y se fue. Inmediatamente me quede sentado en la cama asimilando la idea, me preguntaba y me preguntaba la misma pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, tenía que haberse separado de el? ¿Cuál era la causea? Siempre los veía muy abrazados en el gran comedor o besándose en algún rincón del colegio, cosa que me repugnaba y salía hacia otra parte para aguantar los celos que surgían en mí y golpear la cara del maldito pelirrojo. Siempre me pregunte que le vio a él ¿Acaso no lo ha visto bien o qué? Bueno ahora tenía el camino libre ¿no?, tal vez podía conquistarla, otra vez.

Si, otra vez ya que hace tiempo atrás entre ella y yo ocurrió algo, algo que solo nosotros dos entendemos entre miradas, insultos y palabras que solo eran traducidas por ella y por mí. Pero lamentablemente mi padre se entero de esto muy rápido y me obligo a despedirme de ella y de mis intenciones, nunca nadie se dio cuenta ya que parecía todo lo contrario. Nunca le rebele por que deje de hablarle, solo decidí olvidarla a si ella no tendría daño alguno, pero nunca pude. Por más que me besaba 10 veces al día con Pansy nunca logre sacarla de mi cabeza.

La veía de lejos siempre con Potter y Weasley y en algunas ocasiones con otra pelirroja que supuse yo era su hermana menor del Weasley y con la lunática de Lovegood. Este año se volvía haber hecho su trenza que se hizo hace 2 anos, haciendo que todo su corto , castaño y hermoso cabello brillara por el poco de gel que se había puesto para que eso mechones rebeldes no se escaparan. Estaba hermosa este ano. Este era el ano que la gran mayoría de los que sobrevivieron en la guerra regresaron a terminar sus estudios, la verdad yo no quería regresar pero era eso o pasar 3 anos en la cárcel solo por tener este estúpido tatuaje en mi brazo izquierdo.

La vida me cambio mucho durante la guerra, cosas que nunca espere sucedieron, como la mas importante; mi padre murió. Si, murió. El gran Lucius Malfoy ahora se encuentra en una tumba ¿Cómo? Pues no lo se, solo un día lo encontré junto a mi madre en una cama y ella me dijo que había fallecido por una enfermedad, supe que era mentira pero no me intereso después de todo el fue el causante de todo este sufrimiento y maldito mundo que ahora vivimos mi madre y yo. Se podría decir que a mi madre le ah ido mejor que a mí, ella ha sido aceptada el varios clubes y ha vuelto a rehacer amistades pasadas que le han ayudado a superar junto a mí los problemas, en cambio yo, pues ahora es todo lo contrario.

Antes con tan solo pasar por el pasillo todos me daban el paso y me temían, eso en cierta forma me gustaba, pues me hacía sentir importante, respetado y hasta incluso a veces temido. Pero ahora solo escucho a las personas que empiezan a hablar cosa negativas de mí en voz baja para que yo no escuche, mas las escucho perfectamente, yo las ignoro. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, nunca me importo la verdad, pero a mi padre si y mucho. Ahora que no está el ¿no me tiene por que importar verdad? Los únicos que se quedaron a mi lado fueron Blaise y Theo que también eran los segundos, después de mí, en encabezar la lista negra de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se podría decir que nos animamos mutuamente. Goyle no regreso al colegio ya que su madre solo se negó, luego de que su a padre muriera también y coincidentemente el mismo día que el mío. Pansy ahora solo me dirige la palabra si es necesario ya que ella sigue teniendo más clase, si así se podría decir, entre los Slytherins.

Ha pasado un 2 semanas en total que eh estado en el colegio, un mes que solo eh tenido la oportunidad de hablarle una vez, cuando salía de pociones. Lo recuerdo y algo me dice que ella también, tal vez ese fue el motivo de su ruptura con Weasley.

Era un viernes, yo ya había terminado de realizar la poción, rápidamente guarde mis apuntes en mi mochila para ahora solo tener que entregar el trabajo e irme, no me apetecía quedarme para seguir escuchando murmullos de comentarios negativos hacia a mí. A la persona que más escuchaba hablar mal de mí era a Weasley. Al parecer ser el mejor amigo de Potter y haberlo ayudado como su segunda mano luego de ella, a ganar la guerra le había dado mucha buena fama haciendo también fama para su familia que ahora gracia a eso era también una de las familia mas ricas, pues muchas empresas reconocidas en agradecimiento les, digamos "donaron" dinero. Ahora el presumía de eso y se burlaba de mi por ahora poseer su antigua situación, no digo que ahora se a si de pobre como él fue pero digamos que ya no poseo mi mansión para comenzar. Seguí ignorando los comentarios que no paraban de salir de la boca del maldito hasta que escuche su voz, sonaba enojada y molesta.

" _Ron ,Quieres parar?"-_le dijo ella agarrando fuertemente el libro y golpeando su codo con él.

"_Pero por que Hermione, si ahora el estúpido de Malfoy es un pobre malnacido"-_le dijo el riéndose al mismo tiempo haciendo que me molestara mucho.

"_Quieres que te recuerde tu antigua situación Ronald, todo era al revés"-_le dijo ella fría y seria, me sorprendía. Avece me preguntaba por qué no fue una Slytherin, ella hubiera sido perfecta hasta que recode porque; hija de muggles. No, ya no la llamaba sangre sucia ella no se merecía eso y me lo había demostrado y no solo a mi si no al mundo mágico entero.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella me defendiera ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que ella estaría pensando lo mismo que el, que soy un pobre malnacido y me merecía haberme podrido 3 anos en la askaban. Hasta que escuche algo que me dejo completamente confundido.

_Al parecer al pelirrojo le asusto tanto el comentario de su novia que solo se quedo callado y bufo por lo bajo, ello lo miro y siguió hablando._

"_Draco Malfoy hizo muchas cosas en el pasado, pero como bien eh dicho es pasado y lo echo, echo esta no hay vuelta atrás y estoy segura que él se arrepiente y lo único que busca es una segunda oportunidad, ¿Acaso tu no la querrías? ¿Y no te gustaría que te la den? Pues yo creo que si ¿Y acaso a ti te gusta hablaran mal de ti a tus espalda, solo por errores del pasado? Yo creo que no Ronald, y si, si se la doy""-dijo ella fuertemente_

" _¿Dar que? "-preguntó Harry interrumpiendo._

"_Yo si le doy a Draco otra oportunidad"- y se fue dejando hacia otra mesa, molesta._

Vi como en sus ojos salían llamas por lo molesta que estaba, se había sentado en una mesa sola a dos mesas de la mía donde yo también me encontraba solo. Me dedique a observarla y ver cuáles eran sus movimientos y por lo que pude examinar lo único que hacía era morder el lápiz como si estuviera nerviosa, y eso causo que me ponga nervioso a mí. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Me pregunte.

Termino la clase y el profesor nos ordeno dejar el trabajo final en su escritorio para que la siguiente clase lo recojamos y pudiéramos ver nuestra nota, y eso hice. Me acerque y deje mi trabajo justo al lado del de ella ya que no había lugar, pero de todas maneras hubiera hecho lo posible para ponerlo al lado de ella. Me volteé y camine de nuevo hacia mi asiento y vi que solo quedaban 2 alumnos en el aula, Granger y yo. Me quede parado observándola y viendo como ordenaba todas sus hojas guardándolas en perfecto orden en su mochila. No sé cómo pero me perdí en ella hasta que me di cuenta de que ella también me miraba, eso me sorprendió y me voltee nuevamente y agarre mi mochila. Nuevamente me voltee en dirección hacia ella vi como estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero fui mucho mas rápido y la agarre por el codo haciendo de que ella se asustara y casi cayera pero yo la volví a agarrar por la cintura quedando el esa misma posición por unos instantes. Instantes en los nuestros ojos se juntaron y se examinaron yo podía leer los de ella, reflejaba una sensación de confusión pero a la vez un poco de ¿Esperanza? ¿Por qué esperanza? me pregunte_. ¿Qué esperaba ella de mi?_ .¿Algo que yo no sabía? Me pregunte como tantas veces ya lo había echo

Yo por otra parte ponía toda la resistencia posible para que mis sentimientos no fueran rebelados, ponía una expresión seria en el rostro la cual disimulaban mis nervios e intenciones pero sabía muy bien que no podía esconder eso en mis ojos, pero algo me decía que por los nervios que ella sentía no podía leerlos , a ella le costaba, le era muy difícil leerlos. Lo cual me daba ventaja.

Senti que ella se estremecía, me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca, pero no la estaba sujetando fuerte. Ella podría escaparse si quisiera ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Yo no la hubiera obligado a nada si ella me lo hubiera dicho o si solo me hubiera hecho como una señal que me indicara que no, que no podría hacer lo que mis intenciones querían.

Seguí su aroma y seguí acercándome mas y mas a ella en busca de ese olor que solo poseía ella, un olor a vainilla, un olor que me embriagaba, un olor que se esparcía por todo el salón de clase cada vez que ella entraba y ese olor que a kilómetros yo distinguía como su única dueña .

Pero algo paso, esa señal que pensé que no llegaría. Cuando estaba a punto de rosar sus labios ella movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho indicándome de que no podía besarla, pero algo me sorprendió además de decepcionarme de su decisión es que en sus rostro y ojos se reflejaba tristeza ¿Acaso ella quería besarme, pero por alguna razón no podía? No imposible, pensé en el instante. Vi su señal y la solté pero la seguí pegando con su cintura hacia mí, sentí como ella se volvió a estremecer y yo acerque mis labios hasta sus oídos

"Gracias"-susurre rápidamente-"Gracias, por darme otra oportunidad"

La solté y Salí corriendo de esa habitación, di gracia por ese poder que tenia de correr tan rápido que ni dejaba rastro. Lo había aprendido de los licántropos que corrían a la velocidad de la luz, cuando _el _ nos entrenaba. Llegue corriendo hacia un pasillo y pare, esos tres o cuatro minutos habían sido los mejores de mi vida, pensé. Ahora ya había conseguido lo que siempre quise, que ella me perdonara.

Desde ese día no nos hablamos, solo a veces yo la encuentro mirándome, y ahora mas seguido que antes o a veces, _muy pocas_, ella me encontraba a mi mirándole, _pero casi nunca._

Me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera aceptado mi beso, y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero como hubiera estado seguro de que ella también siente lo mismo que yo. A veces me pregunto si cuando esa vez, anos atrás, ella me golpeo en tercero ¿Me habrá odiado verdaderamente tanto como me lo dijo? ¿O acaso fue todo lo contrario?.

Esa era un posibilidad, ya que me eh dedicado desde hace unas semanas a leer algunos libros que eh encontrado muy interesantes. Leí uno donde encontré un frase que me llamo mucho la atención _"Cuando alguna persona está interesada en otra y esta sabe que nunca será correspondida, normalmente lo niega y hace lo posible para odiarlo pero en el fondo él o ella sabe es todo lo contrario" _Tal vez ella estuvo enamorada de mi en ese ano y pensó que yo nunca le respondería como ella quería, pero si fuese así ,se equivoco, ya que yo la amaba desde el primer instante que la vi solo que no lo aceptaba y tarde en hacerlo, y ahora ya es muy tarde.

No me quejo ,además de que no tendría con quien ya que nadie sabe esto . mas que ella, es mejor a si después de todo ya no la veré con el Weasley, ahora me dedicare a mirarle sin que ella se dé cuenta, pero y si se da cuenta , tampoco dejaría de mirarla ya que yo se que ella también lo hace.

La verdad es que me gusta así ,creo que hemos vuelto a lo de antes, las miradas que solo nosotros sabemos traducir, como si fuéramos dueños de nuestro propio idioma que solo nosotros dos entendemos y desciframos. Miradas que expresan miles de palabras escondidas en lo más profundo de nosotros que tal vez nunca saldrán al exterior pero que al menos yo si sabré entender.

Antes era tu mirada **contra **la mía, pero ahora es tu mirada **con** la mía.

* * *

><p>Que le parecio?<p>

Les gusto? Pues diganmelo dejandome todos los reviws que puedan

Porfa, asi me inspiro para seguir escribiendo :)

**Gihurleiy**


End file.
